Problem: Kevin had to do problems 50 through 83 for homework tonight. If Kevin did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Instead of counting problems 50 through 83, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 34. We see that Kevin did 34 problems. Notice that he did 34 and not 33 problems.